


Mom, dad, meet the love of my life

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [12]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas meets Eliott's parents for the first time





	Mom, dad, meet the love of my life

“You know that I love you, right?”

Lucas huffed, a happy smile blooming on his lips at Eliott’s ridiculous question. “Of course, dummy.”

Eliott released a breath. “Okay.”

He received a confused look from Lucas from across the bed.

“Eliott, is there something you want to tell me? Because I can feel you turning around the pot and it’s stressing me out and-”

“My parents want to meet you,” Eliott blurted out, dropping the bomb. “They’re inviting you to dinner…tonight.”

Lucas dropped his textbook. “ _Tonight_?!” he repeated.

With Eliott’s parents having a busy work schedule, meeting them was a struggle. Being a doctors Without Borders, finding a date where Eliott’s father was in Paris was _very_  difficult. His mom was a wedding planner and, therefore, had a lot on her arms with spring right around the corner, aka wedding season madness. They had promised Eliott to let them know when they were available and, apparently, it was tonight.

As for Lucas’s parents, Eliott had met his dad, Pierre, one day at the grocery store - totally on accident - but, he had yet to meet Elizabeth, Lucas’s mother. Following their impromptu meeting, Pierre had treated the young couple to a late brunch that sunday and had really good time together.

Lucas doubted it would be the same pattern with his mom though…

“Yes. Dad came home early and Mom cancelled her late night cooking lessons just for you. She  _loves_  cooking, count yourself lucky.”

.

The arrived at Eliott’s place a 6pm. Lucas changed shirt about five timed and was still doubting his choice when they got on the bus. Being a good boyfriend, Eliott kissed him and assured him he was looking  _perfect_ , making Lucas blush.

Forty-five minutes later, they got down at Eliott’s bus stop and walk up the apartment complex.

“Wait!” Lucas said as they took the elevator, making Eliott pause, finger hovering over the buttons. “I didn’t bring a gift! Do your parents like wine? Maybe we could-”

Eliott rolled his eyes and pressed the 5, doors closing on them. “They have plenty of wine in their winery. They don’t need any more,” he assured him, feeling the nervousness emanning from Lucas.

“Maybe I should’ve put on a button up? I don’t want them to think-”

“Stop worrying,” Eliott interrupted, putting his index over Lucas’s lips. “They’re going to  _love_ you.” He tucked a piece of Lucas’s hair behind his ear, fingers lingering over the shell of his ear. “In fact, I doubt they’re going to let us leave after dinner so much they will love you. We might have to spend the night here.”

“Where will I sleep?”

“In my bed, where else. Certainly not on the roof.”

Lucas narrowed his eyes and shoved Eliott’s shoulder, just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened on the fifth floor. “You think they’ll let us sleep in the same bed?” he asked, stepping out of the elevator.

“My parents aren’t from the 1st century, baby.” Eliott passed an arm over Lucas’s shoulders, pulling him against his side. “They know we’re having sex and, they know we won’t do anything when they’re sleeping next door.”

Lucas raised his eyebrow, a sudden boost of confidence running through him. “We won’t?” He bit his lip and Eliott had to hold a groan. That boy…

“Will you be able to keep it in your pants for  _one_  night?” Eliott asked, letting his arm fall from Lucas’s shoulders to circle both around his smaller boyfriend, pressing him against his chest.

Being smitten, Lucas kissed over Eliott’s hoodie, right where his heart was. “You say it as if I’m the only one demanding sex but, you’re no better.”

Eliott laughed, low rumble coming from his chest, hands slipping down to Lucas’s small butt, squeezing a handful, earning a squeal from Lucas. He swatted his hands away, blush creeping on his cheeks - again.

“Stop it!”

With a promise to keep their hands to themselves for the end of the night - the promise went both ways -, the couple walked over to the door number 20.

“There’s something on your neck.”

“What? Where?” Lucas rubbed furiously a his skin, hoping the dirt would go away. “Is it still there?”

“I think you should check yourself,” Eliott suggested, biting back a laugh.

Lucas frowned and pulled his phone from his pocket, opening the camera app to inspect his neck. “Oh my god. Is that a _hickey_? Eliott! Why didn’t you say anything before we left? I can’t meet your parents with a hickey on my neck. What will they think of me? That I’m- You think this is funny?” Lucas asked, catching the smile on Eliott’s face, very amused by the whole situation.

Eliott rolled his eyes. “They won’t care. If anything, it’ll prove them I love you very much.”

“But it’s embarrassing…”

Ignoring Lucas’s whining, Eliott kissed his pout and opened the door, leading the way in. “Hello?Mom? Dad?” he called into the appartement as they toed off their shoes. “I brought a surprise!”

“Is it Lucas? Is he here?” a feminine voice asked from the kitchen. They heard footsteps on the hardwood and, seconds later, a blonde woman was walking in their direction, a bright smile on her red coated lips. “Lucas! Hi, I’m Gabrielle, Eliott’s mother.” Lucas extended his hand politely but was surprised by a short hug, knocking the air out of him. When she pulled away, Gabrielle turned to her son, swatting his arm. “You didn’t say he was this handsome.”

Eliott kissed Lucas’s cheeks, his blush deepening. “Where’s Dad?” he asked, looking around for his old man.

“I’m here, I’m here,” a tall man - even taller than Eliott - came out of a room Lucas assumed was his study, judging by the reading glasses on the bridge of his nose. He extended his hand in Lucas’s direction, swallowing it with his own as they shook hands, keeping a hard face. “I’m Thomas.”

“Lucas,” he replied, tense.

“Drop the act, Dad. You’re scaring him,” Eliott demanded and the man chuckled, a smile spreading on his face.

“Nice to finally meet you, Lucas,” he said in Lucas’s direction.

Lucas released a breath. God, he was so scared Eliott’s dad hated him. Thankfully, it was all an act.


End file.
